In modern society, notebook computers are increasingly used because they are portable and convenient. For most notebook computers, a touch pad is used as the input device.
Furthermore, in order to comply with the user's habit, a mouse is also served as the input device of the notebook computer. Especially when the notebook computer is used in the office, the mouse becomes an essential peripheral device.
In a case that the notebook computer needs to be used in other places, for example in a conference room, the user should carry the corresponding mouse at the same time. In other words, since the mouse and the mouse are separate components, the probability of falling down the mouse is increased during the process of carrying the notebook computer along with the mouse.
For a purpose of solving such a problem, a mouse attachable to the notebook computer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,784,870, entitled “Portable computer system including detachable peripheral device and combined mouse/joystick for use with same”, and the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Please refer to FIG. 1. The notebook computer having a detachable mouse as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,784,870 comprises a notebook computer 10, a mouse body 20 and a coupling mechanism 30. By means of the coupling mechanism 30, the mouse body 20 is attached to the notebook computer 10.
Another design for attaching the mouse onto the notebook computer is disclosed in Taiwanese Patent No. 398642, entitled “Device for storing a mouse within the casing of a computer”, and the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Please refer to FIG. 2. As shown in Taiwanese Patent No. 398642, the notebook computer 40 has a receptacle 50 for storing the mouse 60 therein
Depending on the type of the mouse, however, the coupling mechanism for attaching or storing the mouse is varied. In other words, different types of mice fail to be attached onto a same type of notebook computer, and thus the coupling mechanism is not user-friendly.
For further solving the above drawbacks, a new approach was disclosed in a co-pending Taiwanese Patent Application No. 94143533, entitled “Mouse having a storable hook module”, which was filed by the same assignee of the present application on Dec. 29, 2005, and the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Please refer to FIG. 3. The Mouse having a storable hook module as shown in Taiwanese Patent Application No. 94143533 comprises a hook module 70, which is storable within the mouse. A lock hole 80, which is commonly arranged in a notebook computer as a standard accessory, is also shown in FIG. 3. The lock hole 80 is referred as a “Kensington lock hole”. In a case that a lock is attached to the lock hole 80, the notebook will be fixed to any immovable object such as a desk, thereby reducing the chance of the notebook being stolen. Generally, notebook computers exhibited in the computer center or the exhibition place are locked in these lock holes. According to the disclosure of Taiwanese Patent Application No. 94143533, the hook module 70 may be attached onto the notebook computer by hooking a hooking part on the lock hole 80. The design of FIG. 3 is applicable to many types of notebook computers because the Kensington lock hole is a common accessory for most notebook computers.
Although the design of FIG. 3 may facilitate attaching a mouse onto a notebook computer and overcome the problems as described in FIGS. 1 and 2, there are still some drawbacks. For example, since the hook module 70 includes many components, the process of assembling the hook module 70 is complicated and the fabricating cost is increased. In addition, for storing the hook module 70 within the mouse, a receptacle is required and the overall volume of the mouse is also increased.
In views of the above-described disadvantages of the prior art, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop a connector for facilitating attaching a mouse onto a notebook computer according to the present invention through wholehearted experience and research.